A Hogwarts Christmas Carol
by Ron'sgoddess
Summary: Three ghosts try to tell Ron what is to come if he is not with Hermione. Now it's all up to him. Will he actually do it? Or will he be to nervous? Please R&R. RWHG! COMPLETE!
1. Denial

**A/N: Hey there everybody! This is just a little Christmas story that I decided to come up with. It's almost to the most wonderful time of the year and my favorite holliday. I hope you will all enjoy it because I've had failed stories in the past.**

**Disclaimer: I must admit that I do not own this enchanting story.**

**A Hogwarts Christmas Carol **

**Chapter 1: Denial**

Ron Weasley was sitting on the sofa doing his charms homework in the Gryffindor Common room. As he sat gazing at the thick snow flakes that were falling so gracefull down on the cold grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Although Christmas break had already begun, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione (as always) chose to remain at Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley of course had offered for Harry to come to the burrow but he had declined because he needed to be alone to mourn over the loss of his godfather. Whom he missed so much that he couldn't bare the silence any longer. He kept telling Ron and Hermione that they didn't have to stay with them. That he'd much rather be alone for the Christmas Hollidays. But they wouldn't listen. Ron kept insisting that Harry needed them, finally, after many restless arguments. Harry decided to give up and just let them be where they are not needed.

Ron, was jerked out of his train of thought as he felt the burning sensation that there were eyes upon him. He wheeled around and found Harry's piercing green eyes on him, he was smirking evilly at Harry as if he knew something that he didn't. And as always it drove Ron mad and he knew it.

Hermione looked up from her Charms homework and found Harry and Ron exchanging nervous glances. She continued to watch untill she had had enough. "What are you guys _doing_?" They jumped as they were oblivious to the fact that they were having some secret conversation "Do you guys have something you want to tell me?"

Suspiciously enough they shook their head a little too quickly.

"Then, what's going on?" Hermione half shouted starting to get quite furious.

Harry starteed to speak, but Ron cut him off, "… Nothing's going on. Harry's just throwing looks at me like he knows something I don't."

That was it! Hermione had lost her impatience, "I thought I could trust you with all of my secrets," said Hermione disappointed that Harry had "betrayed" her. Hermione turned on her heel and disappeared up the stairs and to the dormitories.

A very confused Ron started to voice his thoughts, "Do you _want _to tell me what _that_ was about?"

It took a while for Harry answered, "I can't hide it any more Ron. I haven't told you anything _yet_ so I guess I'll have to get it over with since Hermione already thinks I betrayed her." There was a long pause in which Ron was looking even more puzzled by the minute. "I need to ask you a question… how do you _really _feel about Hermione? I mean there has to be more to it."

This was an odd question, he had never been asked this question by _anybody_. And here was Harry all of the sudden asking this bezarre question. How was he suppose to know how he felt. He had always liked Hermione and thought of her as more than a friend but he wasn't about to admit that to his bestfriend.

"I think she's a nice person and is very talented. Although, she's not my type." Those words hit Harry hard. Didn't Ron know that he was in love. When everybody else could see it… except for Ron himself?

"You need to tell the truth, Ron." Replied Harry scathingly.

"I _am_ telling the truth! Hermione and I are _friends_, we'll never be nothing more and nothing less." And with that Ron too went up to his dormitory leaving Harry with all these confusing thoughts that had all of the sudden started running through his brain like an electrical surge.

_How_ can Ron not see something so obvious? He's crazy about Hermione! And the whole world knew that. Why couldn't he just admit those feeling of forlonging? The answer was so simple, he was afraid of rejection. But Ron would eventually make the first move and Harry would make sure of that.

**A/N: I hope that everybody will like this story because if I delete another story than I swear I wil SCREAM!!! Please R & R? **


	2. A warning

**A/N: WOW!!! I am so happy that I have received so many reviews. Thank you all. This will definitely be a story that I will keep around.**

**ThinkingOfAName: I am so glad that you have put this story on your favorite's list. I will keep you updated on all of my chapters.**

**Esrb99: I really did try to look for your stories. But I couldn't find it. Do you think you can tell me where it is because I don't know where to look. Like is it under Ron and Hermione's name, under romance, G-PG? Because that was where I was looking. But if you can tell me where I can locate it, then I will do it. And thanks again for reviewing. You're a real pal.**

**Lady-Mearle: I agree with the whole Ron and Hermione thing. I mean who else would be perfect for Hermione? It would definitely have to be a slacker, and Ron is that slacker. It works! Like Harry and Hermione just don't match up. It would be too obvious and you know how JK could be. She's not like that. Like this girl at my school is completely obsessed with Harry Potter and she thinks its going to be Harry and Hermione together. Obviously the people who believes this aren't real fans. They should know by now what going on.**

**InsanityOfTheOwl: I won't delete this story since you begged me not to. And because I thought that this story was a particularly good idea and I would be upset if people didn't review because almost nobody reviewed my last story, so it made me lose hope.**

**SisterBear: Thanks for the fantastic advice. It really does help. It makes me feel more motivated. Like my bestfriend kept telling me the same thing that you just did. But I don't really listen. However, I will make a special effort to listen to your needs.**

**I love you all! Without further ado! I present to you the next chapter of A Hogwarts Christmas Carol.**

**Chapter 2: A warning**

Tossing and turning was all that Ron did that night. He couldn't sleep because of the fib that he had told Harry. In a way he felt incredibly guilty. But that was his own business and not anybody else's, especially Harry. He, Harry had no right to bud into it. And what was that whole issue with Hermione? Did she like him? Or is just because she's keeping something from him?

Either way he didn't really like it. Besides, Hermione would never like him. She couldn't! Who would ever want to fall for a tall lanky guy with freckles, red hair, and to poor to practically stay alive? And he didn't like Hermione! Everything about her practically made him crazy. Such as the way she would sit by the fire and do her homework, how the light from it made her hair glow as if it was in the sun, how she was always wrapping her hair in her tiny perfect finger. Of course he didn't like her. Why would he even consider _that?_

Lost in his own thoughts about his 'friendly' feeling for his best friend he fell asleep. But at the stroke of midnight who knows what will happen? Obviously he didn't

_Somewhere in the school a clock chimed about twelve times. Ron bolted up wondering where that bloody clock was and if he would get into trouble, when suddenly a wind blew into the room. A cold Ron went to the window to close it only to find that it was never opened. Now he was starting to panick._

_Wind has never blown into a room like that, unless it was open. But for some reason it wasn't. Ron just shook his head and started to head back to his bed when he came face to face with… Sirius?_

_Now this was really bizarre! How could Sirius be a ghost when he's dead? _

_Ron almost screamed when Sirius said, "SSSSHHHH!" He motioned for Ron to sit back down on his bed. Ron did so and looked around the room to see if the other four sleepers had woken up. They hadn't. Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Harry were all sleeping soundly (unless you count Neville's snores), which Ron had wished that he could do right about now._

_"Ron? You need to understand something. That you will receive three Christmas ghosts that will guide you to the right path." Replied Sirius giving Ron that grin. However, Ron folded his arms and scowled. "You must understand a few things—"_

_"What is there that I need to understand? I am perfectly happy about my life." Ron cut in interrupting Sirius._

_Sirius took a deep breath and continued, "first of all you're in denial and everybody knows it. Second of all Hermione needs to know exactly what you feel for her. And lastly, those P.J.'s would look better on your younger brother if you ever had one." Added Sirius eyeing Ron's to small paisley pajamas._

_Ron just look even more infuriated with the last comment and said, "can we please focus on me? Now… what were you going to say?"_

_"Oh right!" Said Sirius snapping back to reality and with what needed to be dealt with. "I have come to deliver you a warning. There will be three ghosts that will be visiting you. The first one will come at one o'clock, and this spirit is the ghost of Christmas past. The second ghost will be visiting you at two o'clock, and this spirit is the ghost of the present Christmas. And the last ghost will be arriving at three o'clock sharp. This spirit is however the ghost of Christmas… yet to come." Ron just looked at him in awe. _

_"Do you really think that I would fall for all this rubbish?" Asked Ron not taking in a word that the ghost of Sirius Black said._

_"Well, we'll just have to see about that now, won't we?" Sirius responded leaving with a small pop._

_Ron just shook his head and fell back onto his pillow falling asleep once more. But, for how long? Only the rubbish ghosts would know. And so would Ron if he were actually listening._

**A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Ignore the lame funny sdtuff I put in there. That was only to spice it up a bit. Please Review!!!**


	3. The first spirit

**A/N: I am really getting a lot of encouraging reviews from my readers. I love you all. You're really a great audience. This may be the best story I've ever written. And so far the best one that I have written is _Invisible! _I had fifty-four reviews on that at the most. I would also like to say a few words to those readers.**

**Amychris- you are such a doll. I'm so glad you think that I'm off to a great start. I will post as soon as I can. But I wasn't able to yesterday because my mom wouldn't let me on the Internet until I had all of my chores done. And then I had to go Christmas shopping, and then I went to a church dance. By the time I got home it was already eleven o'clock at night so I just went to bed because the dance wore me out. And because I was also in a bad mood.**

**Insanity-of-the-owl- thanks for another awesome review. You're probably an angel in disguise. But who knows. I love seeing your reviews. It's the high light of my day.**

**Esrb99- I'm sorry that this last chapter was too long. But other people have told me that it was too short. So I decided to pick it up a little bit. You know to make it longer. But the thing was that it is just as long as the other chapters of my stories. It's just that it looks longer because of me writing to my reviewers. And I will be more than happy to read your story that's in the link. If I review then you know that I've read it. If I don't that's because I haven't quite gotten there yet.**

**Orli-enthusiastic- I love how you called my story "absolutely spiffing" that's really cute. You must be Italian. Am I right? I just think Italian's have the cutest accents. And you must be a new reader. That's great that you decided to read my story. I'm glad. It's just more encouragement, which I really do thank you.**

**ThinkingOfaName- of course I won't take too long to update. I try to do it every day. But you'll know why if you read what I wrote to Amychris. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lady Pyrefly- how can you actually think that I'll give Ron and Hermione a sad ending? I only gave them a sad ending once in my story. And I wrote that because I had had a bad day. But trust me they'll have a great ending. A _Christmas Carol_ always has a good ending.**

**And now let's move onto the wonderful-heart-thrilling-enchanting story.**

**Chapter 3: The first spirit**

Somewhere in the castle another clock chimed one. Ron however woke once again to the annoying sound of the clock that he so willingly would love to break. When he noticed a pale ghost standing in the middle of the room. But this ghost was all too familiar. It was the ghost of Cedric Diggory.

Ron hadn't really liked him at school, but he found it somewhat odd that Cedric would find himself here. Why couldn't this happen to Harry? Why was _he_ the one getting tortured because he didn't have any feelings for Hermione? This seemed so unfair.

"Ron!" The ghost of Cedric started to speak, "we most go. There is much to show you."

Cedric lifted Ron off the bed and into a swirling mist of bright colors. He was just about to throw up dinner when it finally stopped.

"Where are we?" Ron asked feeling to nauseous to even speak.

"This is your Christmas past."

Ron gaped at him in awe. Cedric had brought him to his very own home. He recognized the lean house that he knew was held up by magic. Walking over to the window he could see all of his relatives and especially his own family.

Cedric brought Ron inside of the house where they could see everyone unwrapping their gifts. The present Ron looked around and spotted his past self-looking rather glum. _That's right! I was never truly happy at Christmas because all I got were hand me downs. And we were to poor to buy anything expensive and meaningful, _Thought Ron looking at his tiny self.

He had forgotten this particular memory. Why did he have to come back to it now? It was only filled with pain and misery. And he hated that. Which is one of the reasons he had to erase it from his brain.

"Tell me Cedric! Why are you doing this to me? Why did you have to being me back to this place of embarrassment? We had no money. And we still don't. Don't you see this memory is one of the worst? I didn't even get what I wanted for Christmas." Ron said in a hoarse voice that was starting to fill with tears.

"I brought you to this place because you never really knew what the true meaning of Christmas really _was _about." Cedric replied in a far off voice. He was so faint that it was almost impossible to hear him.

"But I thought you brought me here to get me to fall in love with Hermione!"

Cedric smiled, "that's part of the reason why I brought you here. The other reason why I took the liberty to come back was because you believed that Christmas was about getting instead of giving.

Ron thought for a moment. _That's right! I did think Christmas was about getting instead of giving. How could I have been so stupid?_

All Ron really wanted for Christmas was a muggle bike so that he could learn how to ride. It looked like it was _so_ much fun. He could remember as if it were yesterday, just wandering off to the muggle village where he had watched these kids riding bicycles and looking like they were having fun. But he never received _anything_ so valuable and expensive.

Ron continued to look at the family that was right before his eyes. And remembering how happy they were. Especially little Ron who looked so joyful and gay and how naïve he was.

Finally finding his voice Ron said, "please spirit! I don't want to see anymore of these wretched memories."

"I have more I must show you!" Once again Cedric took him by the arm and they transported him through the swirling colorful mist.

**A/N: I'd better not get carried away with this chapter. I'll try not to make it too long. The next chapter will be about Ron going to Hermione's house and sees how her Christmas is. I hope you'll like this chapter and the next. I have a lot of great ideas. I love you all. So please review.**


	4. Hermione's house

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Tammy here. I'm so glad that you all like my chapters. But can I say that I'm very disappointed that I only got two reviews and they were from Insanity-of-the-owl, ThikningOfaName, and Lady Pyrefly. Which by the way, I really appreciate. But what happened to all the other slackers? I try to post these on a regular basis.**

**Insanity-of-the-owl: Hey there! I'm really glad that you like how I bring in the real characters. But let me let you in on a little secret. You've probably noticed I use people who are already dead, right? Well I also do it in reverse order, _Like Priori Incataetum,_. And guess what ghost I'm going to use next?**

**Lady Pyrefly: You're welcome! I'm just really glad to know that you want a happy ending as much as I do. **

**ThinkingOfaName: You are such a sweet heart. I love you! You should send me some of your stories so that I could read it. And I'm so glad you like all of my ideas and the whole "Cedric coming back as a ghost." **

**And to anyone who is kind enough to read my story, you can send me some of your stories to read. Just as long as it's not rated 'R' because I really don't like those fics. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**And now we're going to move on.**

**Chapter 4: Hermione's house**

They appeared in front of an old Victorian house. The paint was chipped and the shudders were hanging ever so loosely on the side of the house. Ron had the feeling that this was not a very welcoming neighborhood. He looked through the frosty glass around the edges of the window, where he found a small bushy-haired buck-toothed-girl that he assumed must be Hermione herself.

Even then she looked as cute as she did now. _Wait a second. What am I thinking? _Ron thought a little grossed out that he would possibly thinking of his bestfriend as more than a friend did. Maybe all of this stuff was working. With the whole spirit thing and showing him past memories of both him and Hermione. Perhaps, Ron really did have more than friendly feelings for Hermione. He may have had it since he first came to Hogwarts just before first years, when they met on the train. But the thing was that he was too scared of getting the harshest rejection that has ever been thought of.

Hermione was sitting in the den of her house holding a baby boy on her lap and supporting the delicate little head of a tiny baby boy. Her parents were watching their precious daughter with sparkles in their eyes.

But this was impossible; Hermione never had any siblings. He was so sure of that. At least that's what Ron believed. He had never even asked Hermione if she had any siblings and thought that the more he thought about it the less he knew about Hermione herself.

After a moment of watching the tender baby in Hermione's arms, Ron asked, "Hey Cedric?" Cedric turned his gaze to Ron to show that he had his undivided attention. "Why didn't Hermione ever tell me that she had a baby brother?"

"That is because Hermione's brother died shortly after this. I'm afraid that the cause of his death was tuberculosis, which is a major disease. But after he died Hermione vowed never to talk to anyone about it. She was so heart broken by this sudden loss that she cried for it for weeks to come. And yet she still cries about it. I'm afraid she never really has gotten over it."

Ron continued to watch as Hermione joyfully ripped apart present after present. He was so entranced by her general beauty even as a kid? Yet he would never admit it. At least not yet anyway.

"That year Hermione had a horrible Christmas." Continued Cedric. "But she knew that he was dying even then. All of this happiness is just an act she was putting on even _then_. Her parents tried so hard to keep it from her but she was too smart. They didn't know she knew until after he died."

For the first time ever Ron knew that Hermione wasn't perfect like he believed to be. But she too had suffered a great deal as much as any normal person, muggle or wizard.

"I just have one question!" Cedric turned yet again to look Ron in the eye. "What did they name the baby?"

Without any hesitation what so ever Cedric replied, "his name… was Menalaus."

Ron smiled mischievously, "I always did think her parents came up with the craziest names." Cedric just smiled but remained silent. "I'm ready to go home now.

**A/N: That's all for now! If you can guess what mythological story that is, and then your house will receive fifty points. But if you guess wrong then you get squat. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (cough cough! Hair ball). Please Review. I'll still love you if you don't! But I'll love you even more if you do! Happy Holidays!!! **


	5. The Second Ghost

**A/N: Wow I got about seven reviews I am so proud of you people. This is a lot more reviews than what I got for the third chapter. Now, I am going to give you all some patterns about the black family. Have any of you noticed patterns of the stars in the black family? Well, Sirius, Bellatrix, and Regulus were all named after stars. Coincidence? I don't think so! I figured that out when we had to fill out a star chart for Astronomy. Anyway I just wanted to let you know all that and to give my shout outs to my seven wonderful reviewers. You people are really quite beautiful. You know that?**

**Insanity-of-the-owl: Since I read your review first you get fifty points to whatever house you're in.**

**Esrb99: Well of course it was easy to guess. But I wanted to make sure everybody knew his or her Mythology. Because it obviously is very big in Harry Potter. And I already read your fantastic story so I reviewed it.**

**Lady Pyrefly: I'm so sorry: I didn't mean to make you cry. I hope you know that I still love you no matter what!**

**Goldenflower: I always try to update my stories as soon as possible and I'll update this chapter just for you. Since I'm such a nice person.**

**ThinkingOfaName: You're such a cutie. Of course I'll read your story. And I will review. **

**Nicky: I think you're great too.**

**Orli-enthusiastic: I knew you were Italian! That is so cool! Of course _I'm_ from boring America. I've always wanted to travel somewhere. The only place I've been is Canada. But that doesn't count because I was a baby and I don't remember.**

**You guys have probably wondered why I chose the name of Menalaus right? Well, it's because in the Trojan war Hermione was the daughter of King Menalaus and Queen Helen. The catch is that two men loved Hermione. Kind of ironic how Krum and Ron seem to be going for Hermione. That's partly why I wrote my other fic, _Memories of the Past_.**

**Chapter 5: The Second Ghost**

For what seemed like the third time that night, a clock once again chimed. Twice, to indicate the fact that it was Two o'clock in the morning and the second ghost should be due any moment now. As if right on schedule the usual wind blew and there appeared a fluorescent torso that looked as if it could have belonged to Harry's mother. And to Ron's utter amazement it did. The Ghost of Christmas Present.

This surprised him so much that he tumbled out of bed and landed face first upon the cold and hard stone ground.

"Ron! You probably recognize me as Harry's mother!" Ron quickly nodded oblivious to the fact that he dropped his jaw so far down that he was starting to drool. "But I don't want you to think of me as Harry's mother. I want you to think of me as the ghost of Christmas present!" He nodded once again to show his consent.

Lily Potter really was a very pretty woman. She had perfect red hair, with those green eyes that sparkled back at him were the exact mirror of the eyes that he looked into everyday. Except these eyes were filled with love in general. And she had more freckles than even _he_ had.

Next thing he knew he was back at Grimauld Place. This was last Christmas, and Ron's dad was still in the hospital, Sirius was still alive, and everyone else was gathered around the beautifully large decorated tree that covered the whole entire room. Lighting up the walls and the whole room altogether.

The present Ron (that seemed to be a ghost) watched as Hermione pulled the other Ron aside in order to talk to him in private. "I… um… I just wanted to give this to you in person!" She started, getting right to the point. He took it and opened it. Ron gasped surprised. It was a gold wristwatch with the silver engravings of _Ronald Bilius Weasley. _It was the most beautiful thing he had ever received from anybody. It included faces instead of numbers on it and Harry and Hermione were also on it.

Ron was so speechless. He had tears threatening to escape, he quickly wiped his eyes and for the first time ever, he threw his arms around her. This is the best gift that anyone could ever give me. Thank you so much."

Hermione noticed a small present in Ron's hand that was poorly wrapped with several newspapers and tied up with spellotape. When Ron noticed that Hermione was looking at the present with sudden interest." Oh! This is for you!" Ron handed it to her.

After attempting to rip of the newspaper, Hermione got fed up and muttered a spell with her wand. It instantly fell away. In the small box was a silver locket with gold engravings with the words _Hermione Jane Granger._

"…This must have cost you a fortune." Hermione said with real tears _really_ falling down her cheeks.

He just shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Besides it was worth it. After all you bought me an expensive gift."

"It was worth it." Replied a smiling Hermione who gave him a warm smile, kissed him on the cheek, and continued to open the rest of her presents, where she left Ron still standing there, still clutching his face where she had kissed him.

"See? You really did like her!"

Ron spun around and met Lily's gaze. "I guess I just didn't know what I felt then. I mean it looks like I really did like her then. But did I really stand there stupidly after she gave me thought watch?"

Lily nodded slowly but deliberately. "Come! There is much more to see."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter almost as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry, but Ron can be a bit blunt at times. Well, actually he's blunt all the time. More later. Please review!**


	6. The Graveyard

**A/N: Hello Everybody! How are all of my wonderful people whom I love so much? Yeah, enough lovin'. Now I just want to say a few things to my readers. And here they are: Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak. Three guesses what that's from.**

**Insanity-of-the-owl: You're so very welcome. I just hope you know how much I appreciate you reviewing every chapter. It's almost like you're my number one fan. That's why I love you. You're a great inspiration.**

**N.C. PsyChick: Cute name! You must be a new reader. Well welcome to my story. I'm glad you could pop in. And yes you're right it is the Trojan War. And thank you for the encouragement.**

**Lady Mearle: I try to post these chapters at least once a day. And yes Ron is pretty blunt. More than any guy I have ever met. Although there is this girl I know that has liked this guy for six years. And had finally married him this last July. It's pretty sad. It took him a while to come around, but he eventually did.**

**Esrb99: I know that last Christmas they gave each other different Christmas presents but I wanted to twist it around to where it was more meaningful.**

**ThinkingOfaName: You are the cutest thing. I know I say that a lot to everybody but it's true. You guys are just the most adorable thing. And I will never take too long to update a chapter unless I have a good reason not to. Like I would have updated earlier today but it was my mom's fiftieth birthday, so I wasn't home very much. And you know how important birthdays are.**

**AmyChris: Ron is a spazz case when it comes to Hermione. Don't you think?**

**This is still supposed to be last Christmas. After the poor baby dies. But just note that he's been dead for years and she's still devastated about it.**

**Chapter 6: The Graveyard**

Ron once again found himself in a place that he did not quite recognize. This place was very different. It was _The Cemetery_! For a moment Ron wondered why Lily would bring him to such a place. Especially since he did not do very well with dead people. Actually the fact of the matter was that he was scared of them. But Sirius, Cedric, and Lily don't count. There ghosts, it's not like he's actually looking at the decomposing bodies.

"So why're we here?" Ron asked not quite understanding why she would bring him to such a place like this. However, she just pointed to the spot where Hermione stood with a beautiful red rose in her hand. She kneeled down and placed the rose on the gravestone of her baby brother.

"I miss you so much!" Hermione said tears silently caressing her cheek.

The present Ron sat next to her, unnoticed by Hermione of course, and put his arm around her. "I'm sure you really do miss him." He whispered.

Hermione really was starting to cry now. "Why did you have to die? I never had the privilege of being able to teach you things, or yell at you, or even play with you. I'm an only child. And I really do hate it. But I try to keep you in my heart as much as I can. Because I love you so much. Even though you're not here with me now."

"Do you see what she has gone through now?" Lily whispered in a soft and caring voice.

"Of course I do!" Replied Ron; "I just don't understand why she would never talk about this to me."

"The reason why she won't talk about it to other people is because she doesn't want to. She doesn't even like to talk about it to her parents. I'm sure you're not much different." Said Lily as she turned to face Ron. "Listen. If she wanted to talk to you about it, then she would've talked about it by now. She'll come around. When? I don't know."

"What hurts most is that she would keep a secret like this from me _and _Harry."

"Like I said. She does not want to talk about it. And you will learn to respect her wishes someday." Argued Lily.

"I sure hope so."

There was a sudden noise and both Lily and Ron turned to see Hermione leaving the graveyard her head hung low with despair. She even looked beautiful as she walked through the cold, especially with her being bundled up in her cute winter outfit, and the wind blowing in her hair.

"I take it it's time to go home now?" Ron asked. Lily just nodded and took his arm, leading him back to his bed where he would get at least one more spirit. And this spirit was the ghost of Christmas yet to come. Ron wondered what this spirit would be like. And what the future would hold for him.

**A/N: Wow! That was again another great chapter and I will be expecting a lot of reviews from you people. I'm sure you guys will be able to figure out who the _Ghost of Christmas yet to come_ is. It's not that hard to figure it out. Well keep reviewing. Later! And I'm sorry that it's so short. It's almost my bed time and I'm too tired.**


	7. Christmas yet to come

**A/N: Hello again everybody! Can I just say that I love all the reviews that all of you guys are sending me. There's not one I despise in the least. I have received eleven reviews. I am so proud of all of you. Keep up the good work and I will keep up my posting abilities of doing it every day.**

**Esrb99: I guess I do get right to the point, don't I? And it was a pretty short chapter. But you like that right? But just a warning, this chapter will be longer.**

**Insanity-if-the-owl: You're welcome. And what do you mean Hermione can't wait for the next. The next what? I don't even know what you mean by that. It might be my turn to be extremely blunt.**

**Flipgirl24: So you must be a gymnast. At least that's the impression I got when I first saw your name. I think that would be so cool if you really could do all of these flips. All I could do is a handstand, cartwheel, and a front handspring. But that's about all I could do.**

**Lady Pyrefly: You sent me two reviews. Which is even better. I just felt so bad about making you cry about all these sad chapters but I have to do it in order to make everything better. But just a little warning, I'm going to have more sad chapters and this chapter is pretty sad.**

**Polaris-fir-star: You must be a new reader, welcome. I'm glad you decided to click on this story. And I'm glad that you really like it. I try hard to make this a good story. Sometimes I write it on paper or others I just plain type it and then spell check it after words. But sometimes I even forget to spell check it. SO if there's any typos, I most likely had forgotten. **

**Orli-enthusiast: I can not get over how cute your little accent is. And all the adorable words that you use when you write me. Like the word "spiffing". I just think it's so cute. **

**AmyChris: I'm really glad that you're liking my story. Although I don't understand how you're stuck on chapter five when this is chapter seven. Maybe that's because you hadn't gotten to chapter six yet. I don't know. I'm just a confused little seventeen-year-old girl.**

**Goldenflower: Thanks! I think it's good I update as soon as possible too. I'm not one of those writers who like to keep their readers at a cliffhanger. Especially if they don't finish a story that they've already written and has not finished. You know what I mean?**

**Dragonslayer-85: Yeah, another knew reader! Like I almost always say to my new readers, welcome to my enchanting story. JK, I'm not really that conceded. Thanks for the review and I try my best to get my point across.**

**Cris: I'm really glad you decided to read this story. And that you think it's a good one. You are one of the most enthusiastic reviewers. And thank you for that.**

**Now let's get onto the long chapter ahead.**

**Chapter 7: Christmas yet to come**

For the fourth time that night, the annoying clock chimed, _again._ Ron, of course, was already awake because he stayed awake wondering what the other ghost would be like. He shivered as one of those windowless gusts of wind blew threw the room.

Closing his eyes, he braced himself for what he knew would be the last spirit. The ghost of Christmas yet to come.

"Hi James!" Ron said without even opening his eyes to see who it would be. But he already had an idea of which ghost it would be.

"Obviously you've done this before." James replied taking his hand through the familiar swirling mist of colors. He hated going through that because it always made him dizzy.

Next thing Ron knew they were back at Hogwarts. A party was going on and everyone was dressed rather nicely.

From right beside Ron, James said, "this is a Christmas party several years in the future."

Ron was so shocked but had gotten over it quickly since he had just spotted Hermione. And she looked more radiant than ever. Her hair was no longer bushy, but looked rather healthy, it was in curls that bounced when she danced and it looked magnificent on her. However, she was dancing with—

"Krum?"

"Yeah! She's sort of dating him now. Although she still has eyes for you. Krum wants to be more than just friends with Hermione, but she won't do it, unless she gives you a chance first."

"But what if I blow it?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"Then she'll go for Krum, she doesn't want to. She'll do it even if she's not in love with him. And if she can't have you she'll marry him, have twelve kids, and still won't be happy. "

Ron immediately began to panic. _I can't let that happen. Hermione's mine. He better keep his ugly paws off of her._

James bent down and whispered, "just watch!"

Turning his gaze back, Ron saw Hermione spot someone. She headed over there with delight. He watched as se went over to a very nice looking gentleman. This man had red wavy hair and freckles. He was built very muscular that caught the eye of almost every girl.

_That's _me? Thought Ron, _But I'm not this hideous little kid anymore! I actually look good. _The present Ron moved closer to the future Ron and Hermione so that he could hear everything.

"Ron? Can I talk to you a minute?" Hermione asked leading Ron away from the group of boys Ron was just talking to.

"Sure Hermione! What's up?"

She took a deep breath and continued, " I just had to know… how you feel about me!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Ron once again being the blunt prat that he is.

"... I mean how do you see me? As it just like a friend, more than a friend, perhaps as a companion to share the rest of your life with?" Hermione regretted asking this. But she had to in order to understand what Ron felt.

Both present and future Ron's looked shocked at being at such a question. The present Ron came back to reality and crossed his fingers. _This is your chance! Tell her that you love her! Tell her that you can't live without her and that you someday would like to spend the rest of your life with her._

Alas, he didn't, instead he said, "…a friend of course!" The stupid prat replied as the other Ron smacked himself in the forehead with his hand.

Ron turned to James and asked, "Am I really that stupid? To let a gorgeous women like that just walk out of my life?"

James just nodded and pointed at them to indicate that it wasn't quite over yet.

Hermione looked devastated. Keeping her tears bottled up inside, she gathered up all of her courage and in a shaky voice said, "I see then! I'm going to miss you!"

"Why?"

"Because Viktor just popped the question to me! I told him that I would think about it! And then I came to you to see how you felt." Hermione paused for a moment and then continued. "I have to be honest with you. I have loved you ever since I saw you, but I can see that you've never felt that way about me. So, I'm going to do the unthinkable… I'm going to go over to Viktor and I'm going to tell him yes. That I will marry him." Just then she turned on her heel and went back to Viktor to give him her terrifying answer.

Future Ron just let her go showing no emotions at all.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Shouted Ron. "I just let her go?"

James nodded and took Ron's hand leading him to the worst memory of all.

**A/N: That's all for now. I hope you've enjoyed that long and exhausting chapter. Because let me tell you that I've enjoyed writing it. Love you all!!!**


	8. Wedding Bells

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I getting great reviews once again and I'd like to say a few things to my readers.**

**Insanity-of-the-owl: That whole Ron and Hermione meaning makes a lot of sense now. You confused me at first. But I got over it quickly.**

**Esrb99: WOW! I you were really mad with what a total jerk future Ron was. But I don't blame you. I would be too. If I were my own reader. Which oddly enough, I'm not. **

**ThinkingOfaName: Yeah! Just about everything I put in here has to do with the story line. And yes there will be more chapters. Although you kind of said that Hermione was yours in my review, and then I went back to your profile and it said that you were obsessed with Ron. So which one do you like more? I was just a bit confused that's all. Nothing personal!**

**Goldenflower: Ron is pretty stupid when it comes to anything having to do with Hermione because he's just a prat.**

**Blossom1098: Thanks! Do you really think I'm a good writer? I never thought I was this good. But from the reviews that I have gotten I guess I'm not too bad.**

**Hopefully on this chapter I will get more reviews. So I guess I should start the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Wedding Bells**

Ron and James appeared at a chapel. The chapel was gorgeous and everything was completely white. It had flowers on a nearby table and benches were placed in the main hall, usually for the congregation to sit. But for today it would be sitting wedding guests.

Future Ron had arrived with a pop. He looked quite upset. But there was nothing he could do. Ron would just have to watch his love get taken away from him. Yet it was his own fault and he could have prevented it from happening. He didn't say anything to her when she had asked him how he felt about her. Why oh why could he not tell her the entire truth? Instead he had to watch her get married off to some other bloke.

The music had started. The present Ron could see Harry standing right next to Krum. _He must be the best man, _Ron thought as he sat down near the front of the hall. The doors opened and the brides maids came out dressed up in gold strapless dresses that were short just slightly above the knee. Ginny of course was one of the bride's maids.

And they also had a cute little flower girl. With her hair tied around her head and throwing pedals all over the floor where the bride would soon be walking. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and shirt that had long sleeves.

Just then the bridal music began to play. It was the moment they've all been waiting for. The bride was about to walk down the aisle. The doors opened and there stood Hermione with a beautiful white wedding gown that was completely sleeveless. It flowed as she began to walk down the aisle accompanied by Ron.

This couldn't possibly be any worse. Not only did he have to see the woman that he loved get married, but he also had to give her away too. The present Ron was starting to feel like this was completely ludicrous. If they knew he was there, then he could stop the whole thing and talk some sense into that other Ron, who didn't seem to have a brain what so ever.

As they reached the altar, Krum took her hand and lifted the veil revealing a very beautiful, very graceful Hermione. The minister began, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Hermione Jane Granger to Viktor Ian Krum. If there is anyone who disagrees with their marriage speak now or forever hole their peace. Hermione looked at Ron as if wanting him to say something. But he just stood there and continued to look glum.

"…Right then! Let's move on. Viktor? Do you take Hermione to be your lovely wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"Vell of course I do!" Replied Viktor.

"And do you Hermione, take Viktor to be your lovely wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Hermione once again looked at Ron. "… I … I… I do!" Hermione said after a while.

The minister turned to the ring bearer. "Do you have the rings?" The ring bearer gave him the rings. He turned to Krum and gave him the ring to put onto Hermione's finger.

Krum placed the ring delicately on her finger. And Hermione did the same to Viktor.

"Now by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and… wife… you may kiss the bride."

Hermione rather nervously kissed Krum with a peck on the lips and pulled away quickly. Looking at Ron one last time before he was completely out of her life… forever.

The present Ron was so infuriated. "This isn't suppose to happen. _I'm_ supposed to marry her. That is supposed to be me up there. Not some other foreign loony who doesn't even know how to pronounce her name."

"Do you forget that the reason why we're showing you all of this is so we can prevent this from happening?" Asked James getting a little irritated.

"Yeah, guess your right! I've been hiding these feelings for too long. And I kept pushing her away. I never told her how I felt. That's why I lost her to Krum." Ron gasped! "And that's also what happened with the Yule Ball. It's because Krum beat me to asking her. Just like he beat me to asking her to marry me. It's all starting to make sense now."

James just nodded. "See how easy it is? Especially when you're just now getting the hang of this."

"You're right! I can finally go home and tell Hermione how I really feel. Thanks James! I really needed this." Said Ron as he started to leave.

"Actually, we have one more to see." James responded pulling Ron forward into the near future.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE MORE!"

**A/N: I hope that chapter opened some eyes to what I have been trying to get at. This next chapter should be about how Hermione is with her kids. Yes that's right! They actually have kids. Gross isn't it? Please Read and Review. And please send more reviews this time. I only got six from the last chapter. Keep in touch. I love you all!!!**


	9. Meet the kids

**A/N: Now that I'm on Christmas vacation I'll be able to concentrate on getting this story finished, even though I've been doing the chapters day by day.**

**Insanity-of-the-owl: Yeah I know Hermione actually has kids with him. Can you believe it? **

**Esrb99: Wow I'm flattered! I'm glad you like you really like my story. As long as you keep reading, I'll keep writing.**

**Dyan: Of course I'm going to finish the story. I've worked so hard to actually let it all go. You just gotta be patient. Even though I'd be pushing myself to hurry it up.**

**Goldenflower: Ron can be retareded. Which is why this is the perfect story for him to play scrooge in.**

**Lady Pyrefly: He does need to tell Hermione how he feels. And you're happy ending is coming up in the next chapter. Yes that's right! The next chapter will be the final one.**

**Ronluver2005: Thanks for putting me in your favorites folder. I am yet again flattered by saints. That would be you as well.**

**Orli-enthusiast: There's one of my good readers. YOU! Because I love you so much. And you have that cute little accent. I'm never going to get over that. I'm also really glad you like the fact that I give shou-outs to all of my reviewers. It's just I want to be able to answer all of their questions in case they have any. And to thank them for reviewing my story,**

**Ashleyradcliffe: I'm glad you like my story. And you must be a new reviewer. Well like I always say to all of my reviewers WELCOME!!!**

**Suckr4romance81789: I'm glad you like the story. And since you are a new reader, it is tradition to say, WELCOME!!!**

**Chapter 9: Meet the kids**

Once and again Ron found himself at an unfamiliar place. The only thing was the fact that he was staring at a very large house… a mansion. It was a beautifully decorated house. With stair that wound all the way to the thirteenth floor. There was a huge slide that went from top to bottom.

Yet these people had everything and more. Hermione came from the second floor al the way down to the main floor where unkowingly, present Ron was standing. She seemed older and way more sophisticated with her hair pulled back into an tight bun. Her clothes were made out of pure cotton.

Apparantly her and Krum had done a factastic job at making a good living. Especially is they could afford a place like this. She seemed happy. But little did he know that looks can be quite deceiving.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Cried a little bushy haired girl with a unibrow. Which obviously she had gotten for her father's side. "Menalause is teasing me again!"

Hermione took a deep breath and bellowed. "Menalause! Get down here this instant!"

The boy Ron assumed was Menalause slid sown the huge slide and landed into a huge cage of plastic balls. He got out and scrambled to get up and faced his mother like a man.

Menalause! What did you do to Helen this time?" Asked Hermione folding her arms and giving her son a look.

"All I did was rip off her dolls heads. It's no big deal!"

"NO BIG DEAL? THOSE DOLLS ARE VERY EXPENSIVE!" Rang out Hermione's shrill voive in the empty house and echoing her words _still_.

"So what? You can buy her more dolls! Replied Menalaus not even close to being frightened. Quite the contrary! He reminded Ron of Fred and George. Ron's older twin brothers'

"You know what Menalaus? I can't buy you two everything you want. That would spil you completely. I try to take care of you as best as I possibly can. But I can't always do that. I have to take care of the baby." Said an irritated Hermione.

"You could have the servants take care of the baby. You're always taking care of Troy. What about us? Are we important to you too?"

Hermione relaxed a bit and took his hands in hers. "Look! I do care about you _and_ Helen, very much. But it's hard with your father gone all the time. He should be here any minute now. Infact, he should have been here by now. I wonder what's keeping him. Now… I want you to apologize to your sister."

Menalause nodded and turning to his sister said, "I'm sorry Helen, for ruining your dolls."

"Apollogy accepeted!" Replied little Helen.

"It's time for bed! I want you and your sister to go up and say good night to Troy and then I'll tuck you in myselves. After I call your father." Explained Hermione picking up the phone and dialing Viktor's number. **(A/N: I know techniacally wizards don't know how to use phones but Hermione is muggle born so just go along with it.)**

Just as her kids retreated up the stairs Viktor answered his phone. "Hello Viktor? This is your wife wondering when you are going to get home!" There was a short pause? "You mean you're not going to come home for Christmas?" Another short pause. "Where are they keeping you?" Hermione looked more and more disappointed as she kept asking the questions. "You're in Chile? Well, when are you going to be coming home… after New Years? Viktor you can't wait that long. You're children need a father around… Okay, yes I understand… I'll see you then…"

Hermione hung up the phone looking as if a friend had just passed away. And then without warning she burst out crying. What was she going to tell her kids? That their father was going to skip Christmas with them? Well if that was the case, she would have to tell them that. She sighed and went upstairs to tell her children the awful news.

Ron turned to James, "Hey James?" Ron asked. "Why is Hermione unhappy?"

James didn't reply right away. He just picked a spot on his chin and responded, "the thing is that even though she was very wealthy, she is also very unhappy. She's been unhappy for a very long time. Nine years infact. All she really wanted was a huband to help out with the chirdren but instead she got a workalholic for a husband. And although she married Krum, she still loved you. But you blew her off and now look at her. The last time she saw you or Harry was on her wedding day. You've all lost touch."

"I don't understand she has everything. If she ended up with me then we'd be living in the streets."

James just shrugged. "At least she'd be happy! I think you know a lot about Hermione now. C'mon I'll take you home."

**A/N: I hope you've liked this chapter and I know you're going to love the next one. Considering it will be my last chapter. Yea I'm actually going to get it finished. But that means I won't have your reviews to look forward to. Maybe I should add more chapters. What do y'all think? **


	10. Christmas Day

**A/N: Well this is going to be my last _and_ final chapter for this story. I hope you all will be able to review future stories that I have written.**

**Insanity-of-the-owl: You're almost the first one to always review. And for that I give you the first to review award. JK! You know I love you.I don't know about the whole sequel thing. I usually don't like to do it. I mean that I've never done a sequel because when it's the end of a story it's usually the end of a story. Although it's not a bad idea. I just like it when Ron and Hermione get together and make that the end. Strange huh?**

**Esrb99: If you were actually able to read Hermione's thoughts then she would be the scrooge guy. Ron has to figure Hermione out all on his own, without any help.**

**Hali: I'm glad you like my story. So WELCOME!!! And I don't have much else to say except for keep reading my stories.**

**Airhead14: I could have done it that way but I chose to take it at another approach.**

**Dominic's girl: What words are you talking about? My brain is a little faulty this morning. I guess I should start writing this chapter. Only I'm not entirely done with my shout-outs to the people that I love.**

**And WELCOME!!!**

**Suckr4romance81789: Whoa! I just now got the whole number thing on your screen name. It's so cute. It is suppose to be a little joke right? Because if it isn't then I really need to lie down. **

**Orli-enthusiast: Yea my favorite foreigner is back! No sadly I have not seen Troy. Because it's rated R so I'm going to have to wait until it's on TV, which won't be for a while. ORLANDO BLOOM IS HOT.**

**ThinkingOfaName: Oh! I'm so sorry. I get confused easily. And I'm also really quite gullible. Which isn't good for my health. Because I'll believe almost anything. Actually fell for the 'gullibe's written on the ceiling' trick. However it may seem ten _will_ be my last chapter.**

**Lady-Mearle: Sorry but this is going to be my last chapter. I hate to break it to you this way. Although I do appreciate all the encouragement. Maybe I will write more next Christmas. Because I obviously have to get it done before Christmas because nobody is going to want to read it after Christmas.**

**Goldenflower: Just like I told Lady-Mearle I'm probably going to do it next year. You know with the whole writitng a sequel thing.**

**Loonykins: Obviously I won't be deleting this story. Especially now that I have received so many woderful reviews.**

**Kessem: Sorry I don't mean to make the chapters to short. I try to make them as long as I possibly can.**

**RedMary9790: I'm glad you decided to put my story in your favorites folder. I'm really going to miss all the great reviews I have gotten for your stories.**

**Ronluver 2005: You have the best timing because I was just about to post this chapter. Love you!**

**So let me ask you guys something. What did you all think of the whole Menaulasu, Helen, and Troy thing from the kids? I just thought it would be a good idea since Hermione was the daughter of Menalaus and Helen. Besides J.K. might have done the same thing anyway.**

**And now it's time for my last chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Christmas Day**

"Ron wake up… it's _Christmas!" _ Shouted Harry taking the sheets off of Ron's bed and jumping on it in order to wake Ron up.

He grunted and said, "What day is it?"

Harry gave Ron a disgusted look. "Have you been listening to _anything_ I've said? It's Christmas you moron."

Sitting up so fast that he could have had whiplash Ron got out of his bed, "It's Christmas? Oh my gosh it's _Christmas? _That means that Hermione's not married to Krum and she doesn't have three kids. And I know she loves me. I'm going to go tell her how I feel."

Ron grabbed a gift from under his bed and bolted at the door at top speed. Harry just sat there stunned wondering what kind of a bizarre dream he had.

He tumbled downstairs and found Hermione sitting by herself over by the fire… reading. He went over to where she was sitting and jumped onto the sofa as well. "Hi Hermione!"

To Hermione's surprise he had a gift for her. But why was he in such a good mood. He could have been skipping in joy.

"Here Hermione! I brought you this gift!" Ron gave Hermione a _neatly _wrapped present? Now this was really weird. And where did Ron learn how to wrap a gift?

"Is this for me?" Hermione asked as Ron nodded quickly.

After unwrapping the gift Hermione gasped as she lifted the fragile doll out of the box. It was a porcelain doll. The very thing he had wanted when she was a kid. This was more than she can take. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know what to say!"

Ron cupped her cheeks with his hand and whispered, "you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to have the perfect gift. And I want you to know that I will always love you more than anything else in the world. That's right! I love you Hermione Jane Granger." And finally it happened, he kissed her. It was the most beautful thing in the world. The kiss was full of passion that came out in the years that they have kept it a secret.

Hermione gently broke away. "I got you something also."

"You got a gift for me?"

"Yeah you didn't think I'd let you get off the hook did you?" Said Hermione smiling and going behind the couch to retrieve something. "Here!"

"Is that what I think it is? How did you know that this was the exact thing that I wanted?" Asked Ron as Hermione wheeled a muggle bike over to him.

"I have my secret ways!" Replied Hermione mischievously. "And what about you and this doll that must have cost you a fortune?"

"Let's just say that I looked in on your past a little bit." He said leaning in for another blissful kiss.

From the boys staircase stood a black haired green eyed boy watching the happy moment. "I knew it would work. It's about time he did something about it."

**A/N: I hope you have all enjoyed that chapter. I know it's not very long. But you know how it is… right? Anyway my mom needs the computer so I gotta go. I love you all any please keep reading for future stories.**


End file.
